dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBX:Asgore Dreemurr Vs Retsu Unohana
Description Undertale Vs Bleach, this leaders are peaceful, but when it comes to do the right they give the all even with violence, who is going to win? The King of the underground? Or the captain of the fourth squad? It was nice to meet you....jpg|Original Sketch-1544802687582.png|EmperorDedede 2018-12-17.png|GalactaK FotoJet (23).jpg|RedLikeRoses098765 Retsu vs Asgore.png|HumbleDoggo Asgore Dreemur vs Retsu Unohana DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14 Jioto's576 Fourth DBX NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Battle Place:(Asgore's Hall) Music Asgore walks on his flower garden and he looks quite worried with a pretty depressed face, he really expected a better destination for his people which vanished with the passing of time and seeing his best soldiers fall at the hands of a monster from underground. He used to water the flowers waiting for the imminent destiny that awaited him. Asgore: Why? Why things had to be like this? Insolent humans ... Whispering * THEY SHOULD DIE Out of nowhere a tall woman with black hair, long and smooth approached where the king was, approached slowly, Asgore looked with confusion what was happening Retsu: Lord Asgore Dreemurr, recognized king of the underground , sorry for interrupting your activity but in a few moments you will be sent to the society of souls and I will take care of it before it is too late. (Music stops) .......................................... NO.... Retsu:'What? '''Asgore:'I said no! I can not trust someone like you ... Humans ... They're like the biggest rubbish in this world ... Music Human.... It was nice to meet you ... '''Goodbye Asgore breaks the mercy option and settle his head Retsu:'''Every person that I try to save refuses and I do not want to make this more difficult ... So I'll have to force you ... Minazuki! Minazuki appears and electricity surrounds Retsu* ''HERE WE GO!'' Asgore goes for Retsu with force but this one just dodges, The captain takes distance about Asgore who tries to attack her again 'Retsu:'Bakudo 63: Sajosabaku! The zanpakuto of Retsu is transformed into a kind of yellow whip that is directed at great speed towards Asgore, for its part the king of the underground throws several flares that explode on contact with the zanpakuto. But the sword manages to continue beating on the chest to Asgore breaking part of his armor. Asgore responds to this with a series of flares located in parallel, Retsu uses his Shunpo to teleport, dodging all the flares and reaching Asgore 'Retsu:'Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan! A lot of pillars appear approaching the king, the latter reacts destroying them with his trident, Retsu appears to beat him but did not realize that he had just put in a blue magic, Retsu felt confused and finally the king moves his trident with different patterns that Retsu does not recognize and is hit thousands of times weakening it 'Retsu:'Kidō! Automatically his wounds are regenerated, Asgore annoyingly charged against this one again, Retsu blocks him with one of her knives, The angry goat father locks Unohana in a circle of flames and throws a wave of these, Retsu helplessly says ... 'Retsu:'SHIKAI! The captain's sword becomes a giant manta that takes her flying from that circle of flames, while also preparing her attack 'Retsu:'Hado 88: Hiryu Genkizoku Shinten Raio! 'Asgore:'I can't loose, this is for my people, they need someone to protect them! A gigantic beam of energy is thrown, Asgore is surprised but reacts sharply throwing flames in all possible directions destroying the beam, Retsu uses the Shunpo to teleport behind The King 'Retsu Unohana:'Bakudo 81: Danku! A small laser but quite destructive is thrown in a straight direction towards the pope goat, who with tears puts all his forces in his trident, it lasted for a while that the latter screams loudly moving the Trident resending the attack of the captain causing it to be surprised and receiving it with the chest leaving it with an expressionless face .... 'Retsu:'I must admit that you are stronger than I thought, but your destiny will not change, you will really fall ... BANKAI Everything turns red Asgore does not know what awaits him and looks surprised to The captain who is surrounded by a lot of viscous material similar to blood and picks up his sword and approaches Asgore who finally releases a tear. 'Asgore:'I'm really sorry my people.... A great explosion happens that fills the whole castle from afar. Frisk comes to the room and looks confused when Retsu is seen walking away..... ''DBX!'' DBX Winner Music This DBX winner is..... ''Retsu Unohana!!!!!!!!!!' Next Time Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:'Indie VS Visual Novel' Themed DBXs Category:Sadness themed DBX Fights Category:Jioto576